Why Us?
by rawritsreem
Summary: Lynessa visits the La Push beach, and soon meets a young man. His name is Seth. They hang out and soon Seth realizes he had imprinted upon her. He tells her of the mythical world and Lynessa is shocked and scared. Read and Review. Rated T just in case.
1. Hi, Nice to meet you!

**LPOV**

Lynessa sighed and bent down, tracing a small heart into the hand. She frowned a bit and stood up once more, stepping onto the heart she had just made. She felt the sand squish in between her toes . That's what had happened to her everytime...Her heart would get stepped on.

She walked further, shoving her hands in the pockets of her jeans, slowly walking down the beach. She loved to hang out at the beach. It was her favorite place. But she only went if no one else was with her. She just loved staring off at the waves silently.

She dug her toes deeper into the cold sand, her shoes were hanging over her shoulder by their laces. She smiled gently to herself, feeling the waves gently lick at her feet. She giggled quietly as they tickled her toes. She looked to the sunset and smiled gently.

She started walking again, this time, her feet in the water. She soon spotted a figure. She squinted, and with each step she took, the figure would get larger, and larger.

**SPOV**

Seth walked down the beach. He was supposed to be gaurding the line which seperated the vampires from the wolves, but he was bored. He had nothing else to do. He frowned to himself and walked further.

He was wearing shorts only. Every one in the pack wore them, it was easier to, anyway. Except for his older sister Leah of course. She wore a tank top, too. And they always carried around an extra set of clothes, just in case they phased.

This time, Seth had nothing to carry. He hated carrying around the shorts, even if he tied them to his leg. He quickly glanced over his shoulder and noticed a small figure. It had curves and long hair, so he was sure it was a girl.

He couldn't see who she was or what she looked like yet. "Hey," he called out to her. He rarely saw anyone there, so he wanted to take the time to meet someone new.

**LPOV**

She saw a boy, he was much taller than her. Over six feet she would say. He had dark shaggy hair which fell into his eyes. His skin was a very dark color. Much darker than her own she noted.

She walked up to him and smiled shyly. She wasn't used to meeting new people. It was mostly because of the fact of how she always preferred to stay to herself. But she felt an odd attraction to the boy in front of her. He was cute anyways... And she liked how his voice had a small ring to it. Making it sound a little deep.

"Hey," she said in a barely audible voice. But she had a starnge feeling that he had heard her, loud and clear. "My name's Lynessa," she said in a small voice. "Nessa for short," she added.

She hated to use 'Lynessa' as her name. It was too long and it bugged her. Especially since it was such a strange name.

**SPOV**

He smiled. The girl was beautiful. Her hair was black, falling to her mid back, perfectly straight. Her skin was a pale color, but her cheeks were a gorgeous shade of pink. But her eyes, he loved those the most.

They were a stunning shade of blue, bright and depthless. They had a sort of twinkle to them, all on their own. It seemed as if if the girl was in a darkroom, her eyes would light it up, seeing as to how bright they are.

He noticed that her voice was soft, like wind chimes or something. Even if she was whispering softly, her voice still sounded like the most beautiful things he had ever heard.

"I am Seth. It's a pleasure to meet you, Nessa," he said warmly, smiling at her again.

**LPOV**

She smiled a little wider. She liked the name Seth. She wasn't sure why, but she had always thought it a cute name. She never heard it too often, so she was happy to find out that the boy in front of her was names Seth.

She resisted the urge to squeal and hug him. She didn't know exactly _what_ had come over her at that moment but she ignored the strange feeling anyway.

"Seth?" she asked. "I like the name..." she trailed off with a small grin.

**SPOV**

Seth saw her arm twitch slightly but ignored it. He reveled in the thought of her actually liking his name. Everybody in La Push didn't care about names. They just call you by whatever was written down on your birth certificate.

Never had he heard anyone say that Seth was a nice name. He smiled. 'Lynessa...' he thought quietly. It was a beautiful name, and suited her, too. He said the name once more on his mind.

"You have a beautiful name. I don't know why but it sort of reminds me of flowers."He said softly. It did, somehow. It made him think of a rare type of flower. A beautiful flower.

* * *

**(Just wanted to mention, that while role playing with the Seth, the attraction didnt form like this. Mainly 'cause he was roleplaying with another girl, so he wasn't very sure. So basically in the comments, it happens all of a sudden. But I decided to make it begin from the start, so then you guys wouldn't be thrown off and confused in the middle of all of this...)

* * *

**

**LPOV**

She smiled softly, trying not to burst out grinning. He had thought her name was beautiful. It was strange. Nobody had said her name was pretty or anything.

"Flowers? I always thought my name was strange... You never really find girls with names of Lynessa..." she trailed off, looking at his face.

She was searching for a sign. Any sign of lies. She didn't want to be hurt once again. She was sick of all of it, and she didnt wnat her already shatterred heart to break into a million other pieces.

* * *

**(I am soooooooo tempted to end it here but I'm bored so I'm gonna continue for a few more lines and then I'll end the chapter at that.)

* * *

**

**SPOV**

She didn't want a beautiful name like Lynessa? It sounded odd to him, that she would want a normal name instead of a pretty and original one.

He wondered for a second if she was one of those preppy girls who wanted to have names like 'Tiffany' and 'Brittany'. He looked at her and realised it was a no. She didn't seem like a giggly prep at all.

"Well thats a great thing. Who wants a boring common name, anyway," he said with a warm smile.

**LPOV**

She blushed slightly, her cheeks warming up. She would sometimes wish for a common name. She didn't know why, but she had always had that wish, since she was five years old.

"I didn't know," she said in a small voice, not including the part where she was one of those people. But she didn't want Seth to know that, she wanted to impress him. She wanted him to like her.

"I just got teased a lot when I was younger because of my name," she finished.

**SPOV**

He was shocked to learn that she was teased, but then again, kids new nothing. If he would've met little Lynessa, as a little Seth of course, he would've been amazed by such a name.

"They were probably just jealous because your name is original and theirs aren't," he said warmly, meaning every word. It was true. A lot of kids get teased if others are jelous of them.

And he still wondered why a girl as pretty and gentle as Lynessa would get teased by something as small as a name.

**LPOV**

She looked up to him and realised how tall he really was. _Fuck..._ she thought as she looked up. She hated being such a small height. Everyone was taller than her and she hated that even more.

She felt herself frown on the inside, but she smiled softly at Seth. "I don't know if they're actually _jelous_," she emphasized the word as she lightly shrugged as if it was no big deal.

Lynessa was never really sure if they were or not. And she really didn't care about that. She prefered to keep to her own thoughts and feelings.

**SPOV**

_Is this girl really being serious...?_ he thought in his mind. Why wouldn't they be jelous of her? She was gorgeous and kind. It's only logical that they would envy her only so very much.

"Why do you say that?" he asked lightly, trying not to make a big deal of it. He really did want to know why.

**LPOV**

She smiled. She knew that he'd ask her this question. The truth? She was an outcast. She'd moved to Forks the summer before, and denied everybody who tried to become friends with her.

Eventually the preppy popular girls gave up on her, making up some rumor about how _she_ wanted to become friends with _them_. When in truth it was quite the opposite. They were practically begging on their knees for her to become their friend.

But she'd denied them of course. Nothing worse than a bunch of giggly girls acting like Barbie dolls. "I was always one of those girls who nobody talked to much. You know, like the quiet outcast?" she said in a gentle voice.

_Quiet?_ she thought. _Hah! If only they'd see how my best friends and I are when we're together..._ But of course they were back in New York City, where she left them. They never contacted her anymore, so she just gave up hope.

**SPOV**

Seth was surprised. She looked like one of those girls who had guys following her everywhere, worshipping the ground she steps on, even. He had never thought of her as the outcast.

It would be practically impossible for any body to deny such a girl. "I don't know why, but you look like one of those girls who would have guys following you all over..." he said and shrugged.

* * *

**Okay, I'm tired and sleepy, but I'll leave it at that. I wrote each thing in tehir POVs because it's easier for me to do it that way. **

**Anyways, if you're confused, I rp (roleplay) Lynessa on MySpace. And a Seth had imprinted on her. I thought it was cute, so I decided to make it into a story. Anyways, I think it's easier to write this since I'm just using the comments we used and sent each other as the characters fell in love.**

**And FYI, each new POV is one comment. Lol. I had to think of fillers to make them sound long and more interesting, I wouldn't want you guys to ignore this story.**

**Now click the pretty pale lavendar button and review. Even if it's only two words. Just do it. It'll make me happy. And I may update again tonight if I get enough reviews.**

**Or... You can just wait until tomorrow... OH! And if you want Lynessa's MySpace, then just message me, and I'll send it to you so you can add her.**


	2. Hey! No fair!

**Okay. Sorry for not updating last weekend. Too much Myspace and RP drama. Long story short, in my Alice account, Jasper thought that I hated him, and I kept on asking him if he was mad at me. He decided to go to Volturi, so I'm left confused. He breaks up with Bella on his Edward account, and that Bella just happens to be bestfriends with me/Alice. All these people start asking me questions and treating me as if I was garbage, and all I'm trying to do is try to get Jasper to stay. He decides to stay after I give a long speech of how if he loved me he'd stay with me and such. So, yeah... Message me for the details.**

**And then some bitch stole my and Bella's nicknames. Muffin and Cupcake. So I and Bella get mad and then all these people keep on lecturing me about how it's not big of a deal and I shouldn't make the person who stole them have a hard time. When all the time I didn't even mention that person's name. I only posted like two bullitens saying that I hate unoriginal people who steal stuff, but they drone on and on about how that's just unfair.**

**And I flew into a window on Sunday... Very painful. That's why i couldn't type up the remaining parts of the chapter... **

_

* * *

_

_**SPOV**_

_Seth was surprised. She looked like one of those girls who had guys following her everywhere, worshipping the ground she steps on, even. He had never thought of her as the outcast._

_It would be practically impossible for any body to deny such a girl. "I don't know why, but you look like one of those girls who would have guys following you all over..." he said and shrugged. _

**

* * *

**

**LPOV**

I laughed. He was right, very right, even. Guys would follow me everywhere, and it annoyed the hell out of me. And whenever she wore a V neck shirt, they'd try to look down it. And if I wore a skirt, they'd try their best to look up it.

It had happened before, but I'd slapped the guy of course. He had 'accidentally' dropt his pencil right next to my feet. So he got down and picked it up, while looking up my skirt of course.

I'd slapped him the second he peered in to look. Since then, a lot of the guys have tried to do it. They'd get hurt by me of course. Last time I had shoved a guy against a tree, and was about to punch him when he grinned and leaned in to attempt to kiss me.

I was disgusted, I punched him right on his lips, and they'd split and started bleeding. Of course I'd gotten a detention from doing it, but it was worth it. And the dumb bastard got himself into detention, too, so he could stare at me the whole time.

"You mean I'm in their wet dreams?" I asked. I was, and I was absolutley disgusted. Once in gym class, I had forgotten my gym clothes. So teh coach provided me with an extra pair. But of course it was too small.

The shirt had clung to my chest and the shorts seemed as if they were my underwear. As soon as I walked in, most of the guys had gotten a hard on. I only rolled my eyes at them. Some guys had the nerve to come and sit next to me.

And most of them attempted to run their hands down my legs. I did the only logical thing. Attack them where it hurt the most. They'd avoided me for a few minutes, but then came back again. I was absolutley furious.

"Yes, I am. But after they realised I wouldn't date them, some of them stopped following me around. But I'm sure they still have those disgusting dreams," I said, a shudder running down my spine.

"Well then, if you ever wnated a date, you could get one in the snap of your fingers," he said, laughing.

I admit I was a little hurt that he thought it no deal that every guy wanted me. I had wanted him to like me. I stopped my thoughts, I didn't want to take this too far, in case I get hurt.

I giggled, attempting to make it sound like I didn't care. It worked, I was pretty good at acting. I ahd learned to act when I first came to Forks, I needed to anyways. I didn't want anyone knowing the truth.

"Very true," I said lightly. "But no one has caught my eye yet." It was true, all the guys were either really perverted, or just plain bastards. I didn't like any of them. Even though I knew that many of them wished that they could get into my pants.

"Oh, well I'm sure someone will soon," he chided. He had no idea how right he was. I was already starting to like him, but I was sure that he didn't like me. I ignored that, feeling a small pain fill my chest.

I really did want him to like me. I wasn't sure why, every single guy I met, would start liking me the second I saw them, but Seth, I wasn't too sure if he liked me or not. It sounded as if he didn't, anyways.

I shrugged and smiled, kicking my acting skills into gear again. "Until then, I'll just kick back and relax. Having a boyfriend would be too much work anyways," I said. And I meant it.

I had had a boyfriend before I moved to Forks, but eventually it had become too much stress for me. He was just too dependant and putty in my hands. So I'd broken up with him, of course he was upset, but I didn't care anymore.

And I'd been single ever since. I didn't mind actually, it gave me more free time anyway.

**(I'm listening to Single by Natasha Bedingfield, that will explain a lot of what I'm gonna write soon. Go ahead and listen to it right now, it's a pretty good song. http://www**(DOT)**youtube**(DOT)**com/watch?v9Y4sKeIucjM)**

"We aren't that immature..." he mumbled trailing off. I laughed. It was cute, he thought it was that, when it was something completly different.

"Well, I'm not sure about _you_, but I definatley know some guys who are immature. And anyways, I meant the stress would be too much to deal with and such. It's better to be single. Sign of independance and freedom," I said, taking a deep breath when I finished.

"True..." he admitted with a small shrug. I grinned at his face. It was so cute, his expression I meant.

I laughed. "I'm _always_ right," I lightly teased, doing a small idiotic dance. I giggled spinning once more, my dark curls going all over the place. I turned to him, a huge smile stretching across my face.

**SPOV**

**((Only 'cause I want to. Hehe. I just feel like it... Annnnnnnnnnnnd I'm sure you'll like it... ;D))**

I watched her doing a small dance, the way her hair twirled around her. The way her hips swayed, barely noticable but still there. The way her smile stayed glued to her face, and her eyes sparkled with happiness.

I wanted so very much and kiss her right then and there, but resisted. I suddenly felt confused. How come I just had an urge to hold her in my arms? I never felt like that. The feeling just came to me all of a sudden...

Had I imprinted on her already? I ignored that thought, shoving it, with much force, to the back of my mind. I shouldn't think about that now. Not so early, anyways, I had just met her anyways.

I laughed as she wobbled to a stop, stretching her arms outward to keep balance. I watched her piercing blue eyes twinkle, her breathing causing her chest to rise and fall quickly. "There isn't too many girls in La Push..." I trailed off.

There weren't. And they all thought of Seth as a young pup anyways. Since he was one of the newest members of the pack. They prefered the older boys of the pack, like Jake and Paul.

She raised an eyebrow and giggled. The sound of it was soft and musical, and simply perfect. "Oh, really? La Push seems like a coll place. You know, with the beach and all," she said, looking towards the water.

A wierd expression crossed her face and I figured that she remembered that she was at the beach. I coughed. "For the guys it's boring," I admitted sheepishly.

She grinned once more and rolled her eyes. "What? You guys don't go surfing? Swimming?" she paused, a small smirk toying with her wonderful full lips. "Cliff diving?"

I admit I was a little shocked that she would go cliff diving. I mean, I do do it with the rest of the pack, but I heard that Bella Swan had almost drowned when she tried it for the first time and Jake wasn't there with her.

"Yesh, but no gorgeous girls around. This is the first time I saw you so that has changed..." I immediatley looked away. I hadn't meant to say it. I coughed, slightly trying as best to cover it up, but I'd already said it, I can't change that now. "So umm what shall we do?" I asked to try and change the subject.

**LPOV**

**((Oh come on! You can't possible be not wondering what she's thinking! Haha. Lol. Read on, read on, ignore the rambling writer...))**

I giggled and acted not to hear, just for his sake, but inside, I was beaming. He thought I was gorgeous! I'm so used to guys telling me I'm gorgeous, so why did he make the difference? What was so special about him.

**Lol. They're both wondering what this strange feeling inside is. Awwwww. Puppy love!!!!! Wait! OMG! Get it!? Seth is a wolf, and I just said Puppy love?! Hahahahaha. Sowwy, being sleepy makes me high... o.0**

I shrugged, lightly. "I don't know..." she trailed off, thinking hard, once my brain hurt, I stopped. "Ummm... Maybe we can go swim or something... If that's alright with you, that is..." I trailed off.

I did want to go swimming, and I also wanted to see him without that shirt, he was already wearing shorts, so that part didn't matter. I shocked myself at these thoughts. What was so specail about him that I loved so much? Why did I want to see him without a shirt so badly?

"That sounds great," he said with a smile.

I grinned, taking off my hoodie, shirt and pants, throwing them into the sand. I'd already worn my bikini before coming to the beach. I'd had a feeling that I'd need it. And that feeling was right.

I smiled lightly. "Come on!" I said laughing, freeing my hair from my loose pony tail. A soft breeze blew tugging gently at her hair. She shivered lightly, and wrapped her arms around her waist, rubbing her arms as goose bumps appeared.

**SPOV**

**Haha. Sorry for all the switching, I just wanted to include Seth's point of view of watching her take her clothes off and standing in front of him in only a bikini. ;D**

I watched as she slipped her clothes off. Her pale skin moved across her bones as she moved her body. She was pretty skinny. Her stomach was flat, her ribs barely noticable, but still there.

Her legs were long and thin too, a great match to her small waist. Her chest was a modest size, but I didn't spend time looking at it. I didn't want to be slapped across the face and called a perv.

I noticed her shivering. I put my arm around her for a second, to warm her up, but then ran to the water. I noticed that when I touched her skin, something passed from my fingers, to my arm and into my chest.

Whatever it was, it was strong enough to give me goose bumps. It was unusual, it was pretty hard to do with a werewolf of my temprature. I turned back to her when I heard her gasp, her cheeks were stained a beautiful red.

I grinned as she splashed into the water. I watched her as she came up to me and started shivering. I lost my smile as I looked down at her with a worried expression. "Maybe we should wait for swimming?" I offered, I didn't want her to get sick because of me.

She shook her head no, starting to shiver less. She was stuborn, I figured that out. "It's alright, my body'll get used to it soon," she said, pulling wet strands of hair away from her face and eyes. "Come on, let's swim already!" she said as she pushed back into the waves and started swimming.

I smiled and dove into the water, swimming after her. She grinned and kicked her legs harder once she saw me catching up with her. I grinned back and grabbed her legs, pulling her underwater for a splitsecond.

* * *

**Pwease don't kill me. I just wanted to leave it here becasue I thought it a good break for the chapter. **


	3. What are you? !

**Lynessa Point of View**

Shock hit me, as I was pulled under water. My vision blurred, my eyes burning from the salt of the sea. A warm hand was wrapped around my leg, trapping me under water. I aimlessly tried to get out, my arms waving like crazy. And all in a matter of a plit second, I was up again. The hand let go, the chains breaking free, and I rose to the surface, a glare on my face. But when I saw the worry in his face, all of my anger bubbled away. His eyes held a strange look. I couldn't quite place it. But it was wierd. "No fair!" I finally whined, trying my best not to giggle, a small smile on my face.

He smiled, his teeth an alarming white against his dark skin. I couldn't help but notice the hairs falling over his forehead, his eyes still seen and brightly twinkling. He really was cute. More than cute even. Handsome, maybe."Sorry, my hands slipped," he said, his voice saturated in humor. His smile widened into a grin, his eyes holding amusement. I tried not to stare, but I was feeling my cheeks starting to burn slightly. I can always tell him that it's the water if he asks me why I'm blushing.

I rolled my eyes, playing along, and scoffed. "We're in the water! How can your hands slip?!" I asked, fake glaring at him. I hoped it wasn't too much. I didn't want him to think that I didn't like him. Because it was quite the opposite. I did like him. A lot, too.

He bit his lip, struggling for an answer. He looked around for a few seconds, even though all that there was was the sea. "Well...umm..it hit a rock and caught your leg..." he said with the most adorable smile. I do admit, his smile is absolutley gorgeous, but I wasn't going to give up. Not yet at least. I was never like this around boys. I did argue with them, but with real anger.

I rolled my eyes again. "Which rock was it?" I asked, a few giggles escaping me. His face was absolutley hilarious. I just had to laugh. I ignored the fluttering in my stomach and leaned in closer to him, my face holding a challenging expression, a smirk toying with my lips.

"It appeared and dissapeared like magic!" he said in mock horror. His lips forimg an 'O' shape, his eyes wide open.

I burst out laughing, trying my best not to fall over and drown in the water. "So it's a magical rock?" I mimicked him, giggles still escaping my throat.

"Yes! That's it!" he said enthusiastically.

I rolled my eyes, stepping closer to him. I reached out, poking Seth lightly, and then turned away, whisteling innocently. I couldn't keep the small smile off of my lips, the tip of my finger still tingling slightly from when I'd poked him.

All of a sudden I felt him poke my ribs. His fingers were soft, warm at the touch. A warm feeling rushed through me, the small fluttering in my stomach building up. I never felt this way before, it was strange, a new feeling.

I turned to him, a fake glare on my face. I poked his chest, an electrical feeling shooting through my finger, making my whole hand go numb. My finger looked so small compared to his large chest. It was then I noticed how musceled he was. His six pack was pretty obvious. But you could still see all the bones underneath.

He poked me again, then quickly turned away, swimming away as fast as he could away from me. His long legs barely making a splash.

I shook my head quickly, a small blush rising to my cheeks. I dove into the water, swimming after him. As I was catching up with him, I realized that he was going slow on purpose. He could have easily gone faster, but he didn't. As soon as I caught up with him, I somehow had enough strength to pull him under. I sat down on his shoulders, hoping that my weight would be enough to hold him down for even a second.

**Seth POV**

I knew it was simply hormones when I felt the urge to grab her and do what I pleased with her as soon as she wrapped her thin legs around my neck. She seemed to be trying to push me under with her non-existant weight. I rose above the water, I wrapped my arms around her, and tossed her into the water where there were no rocks. I didn't want her to get hurt. She was too angelic.

She screamed as she fell into the water, her voice loud and high, yet I couldn't believe how beautiful it still sounded. I watched as she swam back to me, her dark hair sticking to her face, and curling at the ends. But her piercing blue eyes held friendliness in them, a certain laughter. "Meanie!" she whined, poking me in the chest again. I tried not to show her any emotion as her finger made contact with my skin. Never have I met a creature so dangerous to me, yet so beautiful and gorgeous that you couldn't resist. It was as if everyone was putty in her hands.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, bringing her close to me in a hug, my shoulders shaking with laughter. She was just so adorable when she was angry. I tried not to think of all the places her skin was touching mine, but I couldn't help it. I was suddenly glad that my skin was dark enough so that she wouldn't see my blush.

She rolled her gorgeous blue eyes again, her bottom lip jutting out in an innocent pout. Her eyes widened slightly, looking up at me with the most adorable expression I've ever seen. I couldn't help but see how full her lips were, how they were a dark pink and perfectly shaped. How they looked oh so kissable right now.

I kept my arms around her, seeing that she hadn't noticed yet. I fought the small hurt feeling that was inside my stomach and smiled at her. "You couldn't possibly be mad at me? Could you?" I asked, trying my luck.

She tried to glare at me, but soon failed, her eyes a soft blue that could trap anyone. I was trying not to be a victim myself. "Fine," she grumbled quietly. She hugged me back, she seemed a bit startled. Probably from my warmth. She held on a little longer, then flushed a bright red. "I'm not mad at you," she said, looking away, probably trying to calm down her blush.

I grinned at her, she was actually blushing. "I'm very happy to hear that," I said with a smirk as I splashed a little water at her.

Her beautiful lips pulled down in a frown, "Hey!" she said. For a second my heart dropped, until I heard her giggle, the sound of it like the sound of a baby laugh. She splashed some water back at me, her smile bright.

I swam underwater, then wrapped my arms around her small, fragile waist and pulled her down with me. I held her for not even a full second and let her go up again. But I stayed underwater so I wouldn't get splashed by her again. I didn't mind it actually, she was very gentle, even when she attempted being aggresive. It just wasn't in her nature.

**Lynessa POV**

As soon as I reached the surface, a small glare was on my face, until I realized that Seth wasn't there that is. A panic rose in my stomach swallowing in more and more of me, where was he?! I turned around in every direction, my eyes wide with panic. About a minute passed and he still didn't come up. I knew many humans couldn't stay in water that long. I suddenly felt something soft and warm brush against my thigh. I dove underwater and saw him there a big, idiotic grin on his face.

I watched as he came up for some air and started laughing. He didn't seem to be hurt or affected by the lack of air. But I couldn't slow down the wild thumping of my heart, almost as if it was trying to escape my rib cage.

I glared at him, but I knew they were still soft if you looked hard enough. They always did that. They never fully glared, they never could. And all of a sudden my hands were on his chest, attempting to push him away, putting some space in between us. But he was strong, too strong for me, he didn't budge one bit until he took a step back, a confused expression on his face. "You scared me!" I said, laying my hand over my chest, listening to the beating of my heart.

"I'm sorry," he said solemly and he hugged me, his strong arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me to his chest.

I hugged him back, drinking in his warmth. "Promise you won't ever scare me like that again?" I asked hopefully, but still, a piece of me knew that this would no doubtedly happen again. Boys were predictable, but my heart was still hopeful. I hadn't realized how worried I was of him. Normally she wouldn't care less if a boy fell into the water and drowned. She wouldn't even notice.

**Seth POV**

I stared at her face, the image on her face was one of pure vulnerability. Her eyes innocent, her lips in a way so that they looked agonized. Her face was heart-wrenching. I dug my nails into my palm to keep from hugging her as hard as I can. If I had, I would've crushed her. All of her, her fragile thin bones, and bruised her beautiful, soft skin. "Of course. I'll never do it again," I said as I watched her face carefully.

She smiled, the expression of pain suddenly gone. "Good, 'cause you had me pretty scared." I felt bad, how could I have done this to such a beautiful angel? She didn't deserve to be hurt. I suddenly caught myself. What was going on? I barely knew this girl and already I'm talking as if she's a Goddess. I couldn't have imprinted on her, could I? I ignored the thought, shaking my head slightly. But I could still see a small speck of pain in her eyes. It was hard to see in the deep see of emotions that were her eyes.

"Sorry. I can hold my breath longer than anyone else," I tried to soothe her. I could see that she wasn't exactly calm yet.

Her eyes softened again, and a small smile played upon her lips. "I think I figured that out," she mumbled, then she changed her tone to a softer one. "i didn't want you to get hurt or anything..." A soft blush painted her pale cheeks The thought of her actually caring made my heart flutter for a few seconds until I realized that she probably cares about everyone.

I smiled warmly at her. "Don't worry about me, I'm a big boy. I mean muscele and height wise," I said, laughing. I couldn't exactly tell her I was a wolf, she'll just have to go on thinking that it was my being so musceled and tall.

She giggled, nodding her head, slight curls falling with her head, as if they couldn't stand being away from her beautiful face. And then I saw how small and tony and _fragile_ she looked next to me. "Yes I'm sure you can take of yourself," she said with a wide grin.

"Ya me and a few others."

"Who?" she asked, suddenly confused. Her nose was scrunched up, her eyebrows furrowing. She looked so adorable.

"Maybe my girlfriend. If I ever get one..." I trailed off with a small sigh.

Her eyebrows raised slightly. "Well you seem like the kind of guy who has girls swarming all over him... You know, the height, body, musceles and all that?" she said with a slight smile on her face.

"Well most of the girls around here are taken and there are enough guys that look like me, so they don't really care about me..." he said. _And Sam never lets me have any time off_, I added in my head.

She smiled and wrapped her thin arms around me in a hug. "But you're really sweet! How could they ever ignore you?!" I could tell she didn't want to look like too much of a drama queen.

"Well they always go for the bad boys instead of gentleman," I said, gladly hugging her back then letting her go.

She grinned and laughed. "Well I prefer gentlemen over bad boys..." she trailed off with an even wider smile.

"That's good to hear," I said, looking down at her. A strange feeling entered my stomach. They way I saw her, changed. Suddenly I was wondering if I had imprinted on this beautiful girl.

She looked up at me and smiled, her eyes looked a bit dazed, hazy as they stared off into mine. She suddenly shook her head, small droplets of water escaping the ends of her hair, her cheeks stained with a dark blush. "You should know..." she murmured in her soft voice. "Because it's true..." she trailed off. It seemed as if her blush was getting darker and darker by the second.

A small laugh escaped me as I saw the bright red all over her face. She was actually blushing. I leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, just to see her reaction. I looked down at her, my lips feeling tingly, wanting more of her luscious skin.

I watched as her body froze for a split second, then a fire go off in her cheeks. Never had I seen someone blush so hard. She stared up at me, watching me quietly as I laughed softly.

"I'm sorry," I apologized immediatly. "Maybe I should have given you a warning," he said lightly.

She smiled and shook her head. "It's alright. I probably would tried to stop you anyways, but I'm glad you did it none the less," it seemed as if her cheeks wouldn't stop blushing. Always a different shade of red.

I smiled and noticed the hair on her arm standing up. I splashed a little water on her to make her unfreeze. "We might want to swim or else you'll get cold and then sick," I said truthfully.

She grinned and laughed, shaking her wet hair again. "Fine, but it's getting pretty late..." she trailed off staring at the sky, the moon was already rising.

I frowned. "I probably should get you home," I sighed softly. I didn't want to take her home. Not yet at least.

She looked up at me and nodded. She probably didn't want to go home either. "Maybe we can hang out with each other soon?" her voice held hope, it was obviously there.

"Sounds good," I said with a smile. I put my hand under her knees and the other one on the small of her back and picked her up into my arms. I held her close to my body when I saw how bad she was shivering, I didn't want her to get sick.

She sat still in my arms, waiting until we got out of the water, and jumped down from my arms. She ran quickly to where she left her clothes. She looked back at me.

I ran quickly after her, but not too fast, I didn't want to frighten her. "Don't think I'm letting you walk home alone," I said, a protective edge in my voice.

She looked up at me. "Are you sure? I live all the way in Forks..." she trailed off.

"Of course I am!" I smiled at her. I knew that the bloodsuckers would get mad if I came too close to them. But I didn't want her to go alone in the night, anything could happen to her, I'd just have to take my chances.

"Alright then," she said hesitantly. She looked unsure of how to react. She quickly slipped on her clothes and straightened up, tying her long hair into a loose ponytail. "Are you ready?" she asked me.

I had been staring off at the water when I heard her voice. I broke away from my thoughts. "Yes," I said, taking her small hand into mine and began walking with her.

I saw her glance down at our hands, a small, gently smile on her lips. She then stared off ahead, the smile on her face not wanting to rub off.

I was sure I had imprined on her by now, but he didn't want to tell any of the pack. It would upset Jake, since he still hadn't imprinted on anybody. But I still knew that I wouldn't be able to keep it a secret. Once she was away from me, I wouldn't be able to stop thinking about her. "It's a beautiful night out tonight. Isn't it?" I smiled down at her.

She looked at the sky, noticing that for once, there was no cloud covering up the stars or moon. Perfectly clear, the stars up already and shining brightly. She nodded quietly and turned to look at me. "Yes it is," she said softly, she grinned back at me.

I noticed that in the moon light, she had the glow of an angel. I had never seen anyone so beautiful before. "Wow, you look beautiful," I said to her, not realizing I had said it out loud before it was too late.

She blushed and looked away. A strange flicker of emotions crossing her face. She turned back to me again. "You think so?" she asked.

"Yes I do. You glow in the moonlight," I told her gently. Her pale skin looked even more pale, but with a blueish hue. Everything about her seemed to glow softly. As if radiating her beauty.

Her blush increased slightly. She smiled back at me and glanced down at her hands. "I glow?" she asked uncertainly as she turned her hands slowly, a confused look crossing her face.

I laughed."The moonlight is bouncing off you and making it look like you glow." I explained to her, smiling at her.

"Oh," she simply said, quickly dropping her hand to her side. "Well I feel stupid now," she mumbled to herself.

"Don't feel stupid. It's funny to see you confused. It's very cute," I chuckled.

She pouted, her bottom lip jutting out as far as it could go. "But that's not nice!" she whined. "I don't like being confused."

I smiled, resisting the urge to laugh. "I was trying to make you feel better..."

She grinned, suddenly, and nodded. "I know," she said with a small laugh. "I was just messing around with you."

I laughed along. "Well you're very good at that."

"What?" she asked innocently. "I'm good at messing with you?" she bit back a smile, her shoulders slightly shaking from the laughter she was holding in.

"You're great at messing with me." I laughed at her.

She laughed along with me, the sound of her laughter like the sound of music. "Only 'cause it's fun."

"I am used to it though. My sister and friends do it a lot." I said softly with a light smile.

She grinned. "Well maybe they find you fun to mess around with, too," she said with a small laugh. "But I can stop if you want me to..."

"No it's okay. I just wish my sister would stop. She doesn't do it very nicely."

"You could ask her to stop."

"I did, but she won't... She's known as the La Push harpy to everyone," I said smirking, laughing slightly.

She smiled. "Well that's mean. Who could ever be mean to you?" she asked. "And anyways, I want to meet her. To see if she really is as mean as you say she is."

I sighed. "She can tell who I like," _by reading my mind, _"She would act like a total sweetheart but say terrible things about me," I muttered darkly staring at my feet, hating Sam for what he did to Leah.

She turned to stare at me. Her eyes showing worry. "I wouldn't believe her anyways. I know how kind and special you are," she said, squeezing my hand lightly. I had forgotten we were still holding hands.

I looked up at her and smiled softly. "It's my friend's, Sam, fault that she's like this," I sighed softly. I remembered the days before Sam turned into a werewolf. Leah was so happy with him. But then he disapeared and when he came back he fell in love with Leah's best friend, also our cousin, Emily Young. She was so heartbroken.

She got a curious look on her face, one that said that she had to find out. "What happened?" she asked, but then covered her hands with her mouth, her eyes growing wide. "I'm sorry!" she said quickly. "You don't have to answer me if you don't want to."

"It's ok. I will explain most of it. Well they were high school sweethearts. They had true love but something happened to Sam, which I am sorry but I can't say. He was missing for two weeks, all the while Leah and her mom had people out looking for him. When he finally came home he couldn't tell anyone where he had been or what he had been doing or they would have thought he was crazy. After someone explained it all to him he wasn't allowed to see Leah but he did anyways. It was one time that he went over and met her cousin Emily. Emily was like Leah's sister. He then completely fell in love with Emily. It was not his choice to do it. It just happened. He began courting Emily and at first she was mad but she gave in quickly because of all the adoration." I explained, hoping that she hadn't noticed when I said I couldn't tell her why he disapeared.

I watched her face as I explained all of this to her. Tried to read every flicker of emotion that passed through her eyes. Finally her eyes focused on sympathy and another emotion that I couldn't read. "Wow... Leah must have gone through a lot..." she finally said.

**Lynessa POV**

"Yeah, but don't entirely blame Sam. It wasn't his fault either," I heard him say. The line confused me. I mean anyone who leaves you for your cousin, almost sister is a bastard. I felt bad for Leah. Having to go through so many emotions. So much betrayal.

I nodded quietly, my mind still stuck on the fact that there was something he wasn't telling me. "I don't," i said quietly. "but it must be pretty hard on Leah," I paused. "So was it like, love at first sight? For Emily and Sam, I mean."

"Yeah, but stronger. I still feel bad has to see the look in her eyes everyday and know what he did was wrong and it could have never happened any other way," he said softly, sighing almost inaudibly.

"That must suck for you... Having Leah as your sister and Sam as your friend..."

"It does. Plus they have to see each other every day... without me involved," he said quietly, staring at the ground again.

My eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "But why would they...?"

He looked at me, hesitant. "Well... umm... work more or less..." he trailed off quietly.

I looked down at the ground, deep in thought. I didn't know why, but I had the sudden feeling that he wasn't exactly telling the truth. I sighed to myself and looked up at him. I wanted to ask, but staying quiet would be the best option.

"I'm sorry I can't say all of it. You wouldn't believe me anyways."

I glanced up and shrugged lightly. "Try me."

He took a deep breath and sighed. "We're werewolves..." he looked up at me, trying to see what my reaction was.

My eyes widened slightly, I fel dizzy. How was this possible? I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. "You're a what?" I breathed out.

"Werewolf..." he said quietly, his expression worried, slightly hurt.

I nodded slowly, taking in the new information. I turned to stare at him. "But.. How?" I asked, suddenly feeling confused.

"It's in my blood. And Sam imprinted on Emily. That's why he had to leave Leah for her. Just like I imprinted on you..." he said shyly.

"Imprinted?" I asked, I wasn't sure what it meant exactly. "And wait, are there more werewolves?"

"Imprinting is like love at first sight. Only much more stronger," he explained to me. "And yes, there's a whole pack."

"Oh," she blushed and smiled softly to herself. She hoped he didn't see the smile. "How much are in the pack?" I asked, my curiousity still not quenched.

"Ten," he answered before his warm lips crushed mine.

* * *

**Whoa. The author actually uploaded another chapter? After like MONTHS. Yeah, looks like it. It's pretty dang long, too.**

**What has she been doing all this time?**

**Well I have tons of stuff going on right now. Especially MySpace. Add me if you have an (rp) account. My friendids are: 190338903 and 263078310. Yeah, I think that's right. I'm depending on my memory anyway. So yeah. The only reason I uploaded another chapter because a reviewer actually yelled at me. Lol. Imagine that. But don't expect to be seeing another chapter for the other story until like June or after. I'm not continuing that story, but I might. My ExB story I might upload another chapter. I have half a chapter written already. So yeah. Leave reviews and I'll make my updates more regular. I'll promise you that. I'm aiming for about 200 reviews by the end of the story. Help me do it? Please? Thanks. :**


End file.
